Loving Secrets
by Moggie
Summary: [CaptainMaria] With the Anschluss coming, distraction is always a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving Secrets**

**Author**: Moggie

**Rating**: Pg13 T / **Genre**: AU. Romance / **Disclaimer**: I do not own The Sound of Music. / **Notes**: First SOM attempt. This is after the honeymoon and I've given a few more weeks until the Anschluss

**Summary**: CaptainMaria. With the Anschluss coming, distraction is always a good thing.

**Characters**: Captain _Georg_ & _Maria_ von Trapp / _Liesl_, _Friedrich_ & _Louisa,_ _Kurt_ & _Brigitta_, _Marta_ & _Gretl_ von Trapp / _Franz_ / Frau _Schmidt_ / _Max_ Detweiler

* * *

_Pre-Anschluss_

"Your collar, Darling." Maria ran her fingers along the back of his neck as she walked across the veranda.

"Mmm." Georg fumbled blindly with his shirt, barely taking his attention from the newsprint.

Maria leaned against the balustraude at the top of the steps. "Where are the children?"

"With Max." He answered distractedly.

Turning to press her back against the stone wall, she smiled lovingly at him. "Darling?"

"Hmm?" The crackling of the paper turning almost drowned out his murmur.

Smiling and shaking her head, Maria pushed away from the warm stone. "My Darling, what has your attention?"

Absently covering her hand when he felt it on his shoulder, he answered. "The German's are moving towards Austria."

"We've known this would happen." She straightened his collar, which he had failed to correct.

"The Anschluss is coming." He muttered darkly.

Maria smoothed her hands over his shoulders. "Such news is not new, my Love."

"Any day now." He sighed and folded the newsprint. "We have to think about leaving Austria if I'm offered a commission."

Running her fingers lightly down his neck, she kissed his temple. "We'll be fine."

"I hope so, Maria."

Following his hairline with her fingers, she smiled against his hair. "Come, my Love."

"Where?" He asked, standing when she took his hand. He chuckled when she pulled him away from the table and towards her.

Intent on distracting her husband, Maria folded her hand with his and took hold of his upper arm. She smiled at his chuckle and started to lead him into a waltz.

After a few minutes of follow standard turns and a few twists, Georg raised his left arm. Maria turned under his arm and twirled to meet him again, carefully leading him backwards a step or two before releasing his shoulder to step out and back before stepping back again and twirled under his arm.

His eyes twinkled as he was now successfully distracted from the inevitable German war invading his homeland. He took great pleasure in dancing with his wife and much happiness bubbled within him as they waltzed and gazed into the others eyes.

"Hmm, my Darling Maria." He said thickly, smiling warmly as he wrapped his arms around her and gathered her against him.

Reaching up one arm to slide over his shoulders, she sighed happily. "I love you."

Closing his eyes in sweet torture at the feel of her fingers combing through the hair at the nape of his neck, he gently swayed them and began dancing small steps, never letting her go. His head came down to rest against hers as she pressed her ear to his shoulder.

Maria smiled widely at the sound of a giggle behind them. She felt Georg's hand caressing her lower back and heard his low laughter in her ear. They were being watched by several sets of eyes and they knew them to be the children's and Max.

"Father!" Gretl ran up the steps and headed straight for them.

Looking down at the hand clinging to his jacket, he smiled. "Yes, Gretl?"

"Can I dance with you, Father?" She asked politely.

Maria shared a loving look with her husband and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Go ahead, Darling."

Georg's smile grew. "One dance, Gretl." He took her hands and twirled her twice before glancing up as Maria was asked to dance by Friedrich.

"Liesl, may I have this dance?" Max offered his hand with a charming grin.

Kurt with Marta and Louisa with Brigitta, they stiffly danced in the only way they knew how and that was short steps forward and a few turns. Nothing complex for the children, but Max was turning and twirling Liesl with hearty laughter.

"Oh, my Dear, you are a natural." Max cheered loudly.

Maria was teaching Friedrich how to do a simple waltz and sneaking the occasional glance in Gretl and Georg's direction. She watched as Georg lifted Gretl into his arms and continued to dance on his own.

Undoubtedly happy, Maria would have to wait until they were alone again. She had important and eager news to share with the family, but telling her husband was what she was looking forward to the most. It wasn't everyday you told your husband you were expecting a child.

_

* * *

May Continue, May Not._


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

Pre-Anschluss_

With the sun gone and the moonlight casting it's glow, Maria stood outside on the balcony, enjoying the tranquillity. She had excused herself from dessert and retreated to the master bedroom to lay down. She hand been feeling tired lately and some foods were not being so kind to her. Sweet things in particular made her stomach cramp, as if the child she carried went still at the smell of sugar in the air.

After dozing for twenty minutes with her hands folded over her flat and soft stomach, she wandered out into the fresh night air. She could hear the children laughing and running around in the early evening darkness. Though she predicted that Marta and Gretl were playing by the lights on the veranda.

"Good evening."

Maria smiled and turned as Georg stepped through the doorway. "Good evening."

"I thought I might find you sleeping." He took her hands and brought them to his lips. He looked into her eyes with a soft look. "I hoped you were still resting."

She tipped her forehead forward to rest against his lips, and sighed contentedly as his mouth journeyed across her cheek. "I was only a little tired. I'm fine now."

"I brought you some hot tea and a bowl of fruit." He said into her ear.

"Thank you." She leaned against him and rested her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck.

After a few luscious minutes of treasured intimacy, both shared a kiss and a loving gaze.

"Maria," Georg said softly. "Are you… unwell?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, my darling. I'm just tired."

He raised his head a fraction, looking at her with patience and love.

She smiled and released one of his hands to touch his face. Her fingers traced his bottom lip, then smoothed her palm from his temple to his cheek. "Georg, my love." She smiled with watering, but happy eyes. "We're going to have,"

"a baby." They both laughed, both happy with the news.

"My darling," He chuckled. "This is wonderful."

"I knew you would be happy. I wish I knew how to show you how much I am."

Cradling her face in his hands, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "You are showing me. You glow with happiness, Maria. I can see it. And I love you so, so very much."

She held onto him as silent tears fell. Her life was truly blessed with a family and a loving husband.

_

* * *

May Continue, May Not._


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

Pre-Anschluss. _

His eyes moved a fraction to the side for a moment before turning his attention back to Max and his incessant badgering. He tried to listen, he really did, but his eyes couldn't seem to stop being drawn to his wife.

Two months pregnant and still looking as slim as ever, Maria talked and laughed with Stefan Trinkl and his wife Petra. She stood at the other side of the large ballroom, but her laughter seemed to highlight her eyes and her complexion.

She glowed, just as an expectant mother should. Happiness, overjoyed, excitement… it seeped from her pores like a finely smelling perfume. It was casting a spell over him and seemed to practically entice him to move towards her, but Max wasn't going to shut up anytime soon.

"Are you listening to me, Georg? Did you hear any of-never mind." Max sighed in irritation. "I can understand why you refuse, but why can't you just try-"

"Max." Georg interrupted before being told _again_ exactly why his children should sing at the festival in four months time. "For the final, final time, the answer is a firm no." He lowered his eyebrows in a dark stare.

"But Georg-"

"Max!" Just loud enough to draw two other guests attentions, Georg tugged at the fingers of his gloved right hand, pulling it off.

"Wouldn't it be lovely to hear the children and Maria sing?" He changed tactics, knowing that when mentioning Maria, it did sometimes have a persuading momentum, sometimes.

In this case, mentioning Maria was all he needed to make this subject disappear. "In case you haven't noticed, Maria is with child." Georg looked across the room. "And with the children returning to school in September, I don't want any unnecessary distractions."

Max chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "My dear friend, only you seem to be able to see that your wife is expecting. I'm surprised you let her attend this evening."

Georg raised his eyebrows. "She may be pregnant, Max, but she's is still Maria. If she tires, and I assure you she soon will be, she will retire early. You have my word." His eyes were drawn away from his friend once again as Stefan guided Maria out into the dancing crowd. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Turning, Max watched him walk away. "Well, I guess that's one way to avoid me." Catching a young lady's eye, he grinned.

Tugging his gloves back on, Georg cleared his throat as he approached the couple. "May I cut in?"

Stefan smirked and nodded. "Cousin."

"Thank you, Stefan, for looking after my lovely wife." Georg's eyes sparkled as he gazed into Maria's.

Chuckling, Stefan backed away. "It was my pleasure."

Maria placed her hand in her husbands and smiled. "I think you are taking your protective duties a little far, my love."

His eyes didn't leave hers as he pulled her closer and timely stepped forward and back as the orchestra strung out an Austrian folk song. "I'm going to be a father, Maria. I have every right to protect you with whatever means."

Her head tipped back as she laughed. "You are a father of seven children. And I was dancing with Stefan. No need to ride up on your white steed."

"He may be my cousin-"

"He's married. Happily." She counted.

"Still-"

Maria released his left hand and touched his cheek. "My love, I'm honoured. I'm blessed."

Taking her hand, he kissed her palm before returning them to holding hands and turning as one. "Proud father, and father to be," He chuckled at her raised eyebrow. "husband and knight. Forever here to protect and serve."

"Hmm." She hummed in appreciation as he pulled her closer. "My dear knight, if we were not hosting a magnificent party, I would suggest a retreat."

Georg laughed, loudly.

Spying Max dancing and chatting animatedly with Lady Monika Renner, Maria's hand moved over the fabric of Georg's finely tailored jacket. The fabric was so smooth, her fingers slid across his back. The feel of his strong muscles beneath were a comfort to her. Nights of making love with her husband and exploring his body with her hands, sharing tender moments that no one would ever be witness to or know of. Moments like the one they were having.

Without a word passing their lips, his and her eyes held with a depth that was beyond anyone who knew them. To know they were in love was nothing compared to what they could see in each others souls… for only they could see that this love was never ending and grew with strength.

_

* * *

May Continue, May Not._


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

Pre-Anschluss._

Prying the lid off another paint tin, Georg dipped his brush until it was coated. He listened to the voices of his three oldest children as they talked and bantered.

"Why yellow?" Kurt stared at his yellow speckled paintbrush. "Why not blue?"

"The baby might be a girl." Liesl told him.

"So? Louisa likes blue. She's a girl."

"Louisa used to like pink when she was Marta's age." Frederick spread the paint over the wall a few times before dipping his brush for more yellow.

"I just don't get it. Why yellow?" Kurt asked again.

"Because it is a neutral colour, son." Georg looked at him.

"So, it could be blue?" He asked cheerfully.

"Possibly, after the baby is born." Georg nodded.

All three smiled at each other.

"Have you thought of a name yet, Father?"

Georg chuckled. "Kurt, why so many questions?"

"I'm just curious." The boy shrugged.

"Well, a name is important, so your mother and I will decide when the time is right."

"Could we all help, Father?" Frederick offered.

Georg paused in thought. "Suggestions?" He asked.

"Yes. Just to help. In case you can't decide."

"I don't see why not." Georg pried another tin open.

The door pushed open all the way to the wall. Liesl caught it before the handle touched the wet paint.

"I see you are all hard at work." Maria smiled.

Georg placed his brush across the open tin and wiped his hands on a rag. "Almost done."

"Two more coats to go." Kurt groaned, but kept on painting.

"Then you'll be happy to know, the girls are making you drinks and a sandwich." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Oh good. I'm starving." He exclaimed. Frederick and Liesl rolled their eyes at each other over Kurt's head.

"You really shouldn't be in here, Maria." Georg tucked the rag into his pocket.

"A few minutes won't hurt." She smiled. "Besides, I wanted to see what the colour looked like on the walls."

"It's bright." Kurt complained.

Maria laughed. "Yes. It is that."

"Can't we paint the room blue, Mother?" Kurt pleaded. "The baby might like blue."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love blue, Kurt. But what if the baby is a girl?"

Thinking for a moment, he finally shrugged. "I don't know." He grinned. "But I hope it's a boy!"

Georg laughed. "If the baby is a boy, then we men will be better matched against the girls."

"Georg." Maria laughed with him as he drew her into his arms. "Yellow brightens the room. If the baby is a boy, then I'll help you change the colour."

"Well, not until the baby is a few months old at least." Georg told her, and the children, letting them know he wouldn't be allowing their mother to over exert herself so soon after giving birth.

"Yes dear." She placated while smiling at her children over her husband's shoulder.

"Now," He pulled back and held onto her arms. "Why don't I help you back down the stairs."

Groaning at the offer, which was repeated almost every time she needed to go up Ior/I down the many stairs. "I'm not incapable of doing such a small task, Georg. A three month old pregnant woman doesn't need help down some stairs."

"Humour me." He took her arm and pulled it through his. When she glared at him, he sighed. "Call it 'father to be protectiveness' if you like."

She winked at the children before being led out of the nursery. "Just don't expect it to be so easy when I'm actually having trouble navigating a flight of stairs."

"I am a Navy Captain, my love. I am an expert at navigating my way through any tricky situation."

"Yes." She smiled. "Then we'll see how you do at the baby's birth."

"Maria." Georg sighed. "I told you, I will not leave you."

"Good," She leaned her head against his shoulder as they descended the stairs. "Then you won't mind my cursing you for all the pain of birthing a baby when the baby is being delivered."

Swallowing, Georg stared ahead. "I don't think I'll have much to worry about."

"You don't?"

"No." He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "You only know a few curse words. Those are quite mild."

Maria smiled into his shoulder. "I may have been a protestant, darling, but I was brought up on a farm. I know some quite colourful words that actually would startle you."

Laughing, he turned her to him at the bottom of the stairs. "Maria, I am forever bound to your side. No matter what the future brings, I'll still be with you. Curse me." He smiled. "Curse me when you are in pain and I'll be there to take that pain away the best I can."

* * *

_May Continue, May Not._


End file.
